


Old Habits

by viinceneil



Category: 80s - Fandom, Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt (2019) Actor RPF, The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss, metal - Fandom, rock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, mild violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viinceneil/pseuds/viinceneil
Summary: The once entangled lovers, find themselves back in a blissful state of lust and sexual desire.***Originally posted on Wattpad & Tumblr.
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Old Habits

"Old habits die hard" or so they say.

Mia wasn't in it to hurt Brandi, though from an outsiders perspective, one would wonder why ruining her friend's marriage brought so much thrill to her life.

Six years. Six years of projecting fake joy, fake happiness, fake jubilation, fake rapture...fake emotion whenever faced with Brandi and Nikki--the Sixx's. It made Mia inconsolably, violently, almost physically sick to even think about her friend being married to the love of _her_ life. 

She didn't understand how Brandi got to live her life, the life she deserved after years of knowing, living with, and caring for Nikki. The years that they spent together, happy, in love, at the top of their game, like nothing could ever tear them down.

But then she came along, and ruined a great thing.

When Mia's legs hook around his waist for the third time this week, Nikki realizes that he needs to make a decision. He needs to decide whether working on his failing marriage, for the sake of his children, is worth his time, or if he should just bite this ever present bullet, and profess is undying love for Mia-- once again.

His hand presses her throat as she repeats his name like a mantra, moaning out in his hold as his cock pushes into her to the hilt, feeling her walls contract ever so slightly to accommodate his length.

The delicious friction of his pubic bone against her clit forces a weak, barely audible, whimper to spill from her plump red lips, in turn causing Nikki to curse under his breath.

She doesn't mean to, but she watches his every movement, savoring the feeling of his dick burying deep inside of her slick cunt, just wanting to feel every last inch of him. All of the time.

"Please, Nikki--" she croaks out, violently clawing her acrylic nails across his shoulders, leaving deep, deep, crescents in his bare, sweat cloaked skin.

"What do you want, baby?" He teases, knowing exactly what Mia wants. She wants him to dominate her, she's always been the same. The rougher the better. That's how she likes it.

When Nikki pulls out and she finds herself pathetically whimpering at the lack of contact, he instructs her to "get on your knees." She complies, and he praises her with a harsh slap on her left asscheek, licking his lips at the way she backs herself into him and moans out when she feels the sting of his touch.

He pushes her platinum, almost white, hair over her shoulder, mouth watering at the sight of the small 'six' she has planted in between her shoulder blades from all of those years ago. She was branded as his.

"Who does this tight little pussy belong to?" His lips press against her ear, his right hand cupping her chin to face him slightly, watching when her teeth tug her bottom lip into her mouth.

"You. It's always been you, Nikki. Since the first day we met, to the very last time you told me that you loved me" she lets out softly, and he feels a foreign emotion--remorse. He regrets ever leaving her for Brandi, and he most certainly regrets involving his wife with his ex girlfriend, the woman who's held the key to his heart since the first time he saw her in that dimly lit club.

_Though he's flying high, Nikki Sixx is more than alert when it comes to the petite blonde shaking her ass in front of him, watching her every movement, completely enthralled._

_He has to have her._

_She isn't his usual type. He can already tell, just by the way she moves, that she would chew him up and spit him out--but he doesn't care. She's beautiful, she knows how to woo a man, and the way she holds herself with such confidence is just so hypnotic._

_Mia notices this strangely familiar, towering, almost godlike man before her, and decides that she wants a taste. Like most nights, she's looking for a companion--but there's something about him, something she can't quite put her finger on._

_Their eyes meet, like what happens in every cheesy romantic movie, and she lures Nikki in by pointing in his direction, motioning for him to join her next to the bar._

_Her pink nails dazzle underneath the lights of the club, jet black eyelashes batting innocently at him, and the way she looks so effortlessly sublime makes him realize that she is everything he's ever wanted and more. So. Much. More._

_"I saw you staring at me" her mouth curls into a grin when she sees that Nikki is surprised at how forward she is, quickly deciding that he is the next man she has to sink her claws into._

_But he's still so fucking familiar. She can't remember where she's seen his face before. Maybe he's just the average Joe, maybe he's just someone she's bumped into on the strip on a Saturday night. But she knows for a fact that she'd remember such an attractive man._

_"I saw you staring at me, too" he replies in the same tone as what she started with, driving her wild "like what you see?"_

_Mia nods, twirling the straw in her tequila slammer between her forefinger and thumb, looking up at Nikki through her thick lashes. "You look so familiar, what's your name?"_

_She doesn't know who he is? He thought that the reason she was checking him out, was because she was enthralled by his status, and that she wanted to get a taste of one of LA's hottest rockstars._

_"Nikki" he smiles, courteously holding a hand out to hers "Nikki Sixx."_

_Nikki Sixx. Sixx...Mötley Crüe. Holy shit. A rockstar._

_Mia's brain starts to work so quickly she's surprised that she isn't smelling smoke already._

_"What about you? What's your name, beautiful?"_

_Charming and drop dead gorgeous. She might've struck gold._

_"Mia" he smiles, quickly noticing how she put two and two together, just by he way she's unintentionally narrowing her eyes at him._

_"You just realized, didn't you?" He chortles when she nods, grinning to herself._

_"I thought I knew your face from somewhere. You're the Shout At The Devil guy, right?" Nikki smiles, watching her lick those thick, cherry, lips, wanting so badly to see and feel them wrapped around his cock. But he holds himself back._

_"I am. I'm also the guy that's pretty well known for being the 'god of oral sex'. I just thought you might want to know that" her brows raise and she lets out a little laugh, not realizing that she's blushing all of a sudden._

_"Funny you should say that, because I've actually been dubbed the 'queen of blowjobs' by a few guys" she notices how his eyes turn dark and the grin that Nikki Sixx is infamous for, makes its presence known "do whatever you want with that information, rockstar."_

_Now he really wants to see her lips gliding up and down his, partially stiffened, prick._

_"You know, I really don't think I believe that" he gets a little closer, Mia can feel the sexual tension looming, and it is delicious. "I might have to be the judge of that myself."_

_The deep baritone of his voice is what causes goosebumps to creep across her back, down her arms, and it sends heat straight to her core--she wouldn't be surprised if her panties are already soaked._

_"You'll have to take me out first" she presses her lips to his ear, hearing a slight groan slip out from between his "I don't fuck on the first date." A lie. She's just a dick tease._

_"You free tomorrow night?"_

_"I'll need to check my schedule" she finds it hard to suppress the crimson blush threatening to sweep across her cheeks. "But there shouldn't be a problem."_

_She's an unstoppable force, her tone is sultry, and she flirts with complete ease--not once feeling intimidated in his presence. Nikki likes that._

_"Sixx!" Another familiar, gangly, man approaches, and Mia is almost certain that he's another member of Nikki's band. And by the way his eyes light up when he sees him, she assumes that this one might be his partner in crime._

_"My number" she hands him a little piece of paper, taking her time in removing her hand from his palm, and leans in to kiss his cheek._

_Jolts of electricity ripple through his body at her tender, benevolent touch, and he's unable to produce much more than a soft smile back at her._

_He watches as she makes her way back through the crowd, her beautiful smile making an appearance when she's reacquainted with her friends, having the time of her life._

Her hands tug at the bed sheets while Nikki has a fistful of her hair, mercilessly fucking her while another wave of pleasure washes over her, juices spilling from her core, soaking his length.

The more she cums, the rougher he gets--because he knows that's how she likes it.

"I can't--" she moans out, feeling him hit her sweet spot "--fuck! Please--oh my god, Nikki! Right there. Right there."

He slows down, trailing his hands up her body and to her tits, rolling her right nipple in between his fingers "there?" He teases, leaning in, his lips landing on her neck "or there..." he pushes himself deeper, and she feels every single inch of him filling her up, stroke after stroke, not sure if she's able to go any longer.

"I--I fucking love you Sixx" she lets out in a sweet moan, but he knows that she means it, she isn't just saying it because she's nearing her orgasm.

"I love you too, angel."

He needs to have her. Again. But he doesn't know if he deserves her. Not after what he did to her. Time after time.

_She holds a bottle of Jack over one of his prized basses, enjoying the sight of her sleazy boyfriend begging and pleading before her, willing to do anything so she doesn't destroy his instrument._

_"You're fucking crazy!" He says, and she replies with a laugh that's borderline manic._

_"I'm crazy!? I'm fucking crazy!?" She lets a little drop of whiskey fall to the wooden floor, right next to the bass, watching a bead of sweat roll down Nikki's forehead. "You're the fucker who wrote a damn song about butchering ME!"_

_"Baby, please, it's just a song--Mia!"_

_"Don't "baby, please" me, you fucking asshole!" She launches the bottle so it lands at his feet, whiskey and glass covering the floor and Nikki's legs "you were so fucked up that you thought I was getting boned by someone else! Nikki, I would never do that to you, you know that I'd never fucking do that!"_

_The hurt in her voice, the way her eyes were widening to a point that it looked painful, and the endless supply of salty tears that streamed down her face...he fucked up._

_Mia was broken, and it had happened too many times before._

_She wrapped her hand around the neck of his bass, and before Nikki could even comprehend what was about to happen, she began to smash it against the wall._

_"Mia! What are you doing--"_

_"--what does it fucking look like!? I'm trying to make you understand how fucking upset and angry and--and--" she let out a gasp, and then an "oh fuck" at the sight of blood trickling down her arm._

_She caught herself on one of the strings that had come away from the bass, and with her phobia of blood, Mia felt as if she was about to collapse._

_"Shit" he lets out, his hand on her lower back to stabilize her before she falls, wrapping another around her body and her head buries into his chest. "It's alright baby, it's okay."_

_"You didn't need to write that song about me, Nikki. I didn't do anything wrong" she sniffles into his jacket, the sound of her desperate, gut wrenching pain, making his heart sink. He was the one who hurt her, not the other way around._

_Mia smashed his bass, but it wasn't like he didn't have others. He broke basses on stage, it was like a hobby, he didn't understand why that hurt him so much._

_She destroyed something that was important to him because, he was destroying something that was important to her--their relationship._

Nikki can feel himself getting close, and when Mia looks up at him, eyes burrowing into his own the entire time, he grunts out a "cum for me, angel." She shakes her head, watching his eyes cloud over, and one hand travels to her neck, squeezing it to elicit a moan.

She watches his face intently, taking in his chiseled features, remembering how much she used to love waking up to him every single day. The love she held for him never went away. Ever. And it wasn't going to either.

He can feel her walls tightening around his cock, his mouth hangs low as he concentrates on not releasing quite yet. She arches her back, and he puts one arm underneath her to bring her closer, whispering "Brandi doesn't take me this well..."

"Nobody takes you this well" she lets out cockily, throwing her head backwards, allowing her hands to grip onto his shoulders. "And nobody gets to fuck me like this. Only you."

"Only me" he repeats, pushing into her, feeling beads of precum fall from his tip, gnawing on his bottom lip. "You only scream for me, don't you, baby?"

"Only you."

"And it's only me that gets to see, and play with, this pretty little pussy" he swipes his thumb across her clit, watching her watching his hand "ain't that right."

"Only you" she closes her eyes, unapologetically moaning out his name, coming undone once again "only you" she whispers, dragging out her words, feeling the knot in the pit of her stomach tighten.

Tears fall down her face, and he knows they're tears of pleasure...but it just reminds him of the last time he saw her so vulnerable, so teary eyed.

_She launches her favorite picture of her and Nikki across the room, and then one of them at Tommy's wedding, and another, and another...and then she takes a baseball bat to the Dr Feelgood plaque he has above the desk in his office._

_"This is for sticking your dick in a random whore, in my fucking house!" she screams, throwing pens and plectrums, and anything she can get her hands on, at Nikki._

_"Mia, stop fucking throwing things! That isn't going to make it better--"_

_"Well, Nikki, nothing is going to make this fucking better! But it sure is making me feel better" she screams, bitter, desolate tears streaming down her face._

_He never did know how to keep his dick in his pants._

_Mia wished she never went on vacation with her friends, she wished that she was at home with Nikki, taking care of him the same way that Brandi Brandt was._

_"It was only one time, Mia."_

_"Is that all you're going to say!?" She screams, her hands in her hair "no "I'm so sorry" or "I love you, she doesn't mean anything"!? It was only one time. It was only one time" she repeats, walking towards him "it was only one fucking time!? That's your apology!?"_

_"You know that I'm fucking sorry, Mia! But me saying sorry isn't going to change the fact that I hurt you" he yells back, his own voice cracking "I love you so much. But I don't think we're working anymore, not since I got clean."_

_"Excuse me!?"_

_She can't believe what she's hearing, her sadness replaced with hot, blistering rage._

_"I'm not the same person, Mia. And neither are you--"_

_"--I'm exactly the fucking same as I've always been! You're the one who's changed!" She paused, her eyes closing, a few tears falling "are you saying that I'm not the person that you thought I was?"_

_"Mia-- "_

_"--I get it" he goes to cut in, but she shakes her head "now that you're clean, you don't need me."_

_Oh, but he did. He really did._

His thrusts grow sporadic, and before he knows it, he's finishing with a "holy fuck." Mia underneath him, moaning uncontrollably at his, what seems like an hour long, orgasm.

Nikki collapses onto her, his head resting in the crook of her neck, and his lips peck softly against her sweat cloaked skin.

"I can't believe how amazing that was" she moans a little when he pulls out, suddenly feeling empty without him. "I need that everyday."

"Me too, angel" he kisses her cheek and then rolls over onto his back, watching her get out of bed. "Do you really need to go right now?"

Mia nods "I do. I'm sorry, baby" she pulls on her jeans, noticing how desperate he is to keep her there "I'll be back in a couple of hours, alright? I'm sure you can keep yourself occupied while I'm gone."

She leans in and kisses him softly, moaning into his mouth when he squeezes her ass, and she giggles after pulling away. "I'll see you soon."

Nikki watches her leave, feeling like he has to choose between her and Brandi. He knows that if he leaves it any longer, he'll lose Mia. For good this time.

_Two years ago, Mia was throwing bottles and frames at Nikki, screaming and crying because she didn't know how else to project her feelings._

_But right now, she's bridesmaid at his wedding to Brandi Brandt._

_It hurts. Oh, it hurts like a bitch. But she's with someone else now, and she's happy that Nikki is happy--even though it's with her._

_"These dresses are fucking ridiculous" she groans, Sharise agreeing with her because, she once said that they look like "doilies."_

_"You look hot though. We all look hot" Mia nods and fixes her hair in the mirror "this is so weird."_

_"Being bridesmaid at Nikki's wedding?" She nods "I bet, babe. I bet."_

_It was painful knowing that should've been her up there marrying Nikki. He proposed to her one night, drunkenly. And of course, she said yes._

_She dreamed of the day she would become 'Mrs Sixx' but, of course, that was taken away from her when Brandi came onto the scene._

_Nikki introduced them to one another at Mia's 27th birthday party, and she was taken aback by how comfortable he was in them meeting._

_But Brandi seemed nice enough, and she was pretty much over Nikki. Or so she told people. She wasn't over him. Not at all._

_Hearing the vows and the "I do's" made her feel sick, so fucking sick. She didn't know that seeing her ex get married would hurt so much._

_And then finding out that Brandi was pregnant just broke her heart._

_All Mia wanted was a family with Nikki, and she was sure that's what he wanted too._

_But she saw how happy that woman made him, and decided that she would keep her distance..._

_Nikki toyed with the idea for years, wondering when the best opportunity to drop his divorce bombshell on his wife. But then she got pregnant. Again. And again. And then he felt as though it just wasn't the right time._

_He remembered finding out about Mia being back in town, just before Vince left the band, and he had to see her. Of course their 'friendly meetup' turned into more of a rendezvous, and it never really ended._

Now Mia is home, after their little weekend together, and she's feeling more lonely than ever.

She sits by the phone just waiting for Nikki to call, telling her when they'll be able to have their time with one another again.

But she knows how selfish she's being.

He has a wife, a family, a career...she's the last thing on his mind right now. She shouldn't even be on his mind at all.

She's on the couch with a mug of coffee, her dog resting on her lap, enjoying the gloomy, afternoon, just relishing in the fact she has some peace on her day off.

And that lasts for all of five minutes.

"Ozzy..." she warns, watching her pup's little ears prick up "if you--motherfucker" she lets out when he begins to howl, running to the front door after a car pulls up on the driveway.

"Get in. Come on, Ozzy--" she calls him in, and for the first time, he actually listens to her.

Whoever is at the door keeps on knocking, and Mia has to let out an "I'm coming!" As she opens it.

"I haven't heard you say that to me for a few days" her jaw drops when she sees Nikki in front of her, furrowing her brows because, she thought he was too busy to even want to see her "Come here, angel."

She practically jumps on him, causing a laugh to fall from his lips, before he's burying his head in her neck "what're you doing here!?"

Mia's hands land on either side of his face, pulling him close to her so she can initiate the most bruising kiss she could ever dream of, feeling so satisfied, so comfortable, in his hold. She missed him.

"I left Brandi."

"You--you did what?" She stutters over her words, blinking a few times at his smile "you left Brandi...what?"

"I left her" he kisses her neck before putting her down, "I left her because, I wasn't happy. And I really fucking missed being with you, Mia."

"But what about the kids?"

"I'll still get to see them" she swoons when he pushes the hair that's straggled across her face, behind her ear. "I love you. So much. And I couldn't wait any longer to be with you..."

"I can't believe you're doing this for me" Mia's eyes water, tears threatening to spill over her lashes "I love you too Nikki."

"This time, I promise, there will be no fuck ups. At all" he pulls her into him, squeezing her tightly and kissing the top of her head.

She doesn't have the ability to speak, so she just nods, feeling so unbelievably happy that Nikki wants her just as much as what she wants him.

"Also..." he pulls away and looks down at her, noticing that she looks a little bit confused "we can have sex wherever and whenever we want to now. No more hotels, no more sneaking around..."

She pecks his lips, letting out a little moan when he picks her up and walks over the threshold to the house, shutting the door behind them.

"I've missed you Nikki Sixx. I've missed you being mine, so fucking much."

"Well, you have me now, and forever."


End file.
